The Battle For My Dear Seras
by xXIkutos-Secret-LoverXx
Summary: Pip and Alucard fight for love. But when Seras thinks both of them are just joking with her, how will their feelings get across? Pip X Seras X Alucard
1. The Battle Begins

**_Welcome to my sadistic imagination!  
Here it is...._**

**_(.:CHAPTER 1: The Battle Begins)_**

The clear rain that was falling from the sky was now red. The sky was bleeding. The moon turned from white to red. Everything was now tinted by blood. One would wonder why this was happening. But not these people. Well.... one of the three was. Pip Bernadette. Out if the three, he was the only human, A human with a sick obsession with the vampire Seras Victoria. The other vampire Alucard, wasn't very happy at this. But never the less, that plastered smile never faltered.

Alucard had bitten and turned Seras into a vampire while on a mission. She was being chased/hunted by a sadistic vampire who was making an army of ghouls in Cheddar. Alucard and granted her the gift of immortality. A/K/A/ Vampire-ism...

As time when by, Seras was getting tired of her master constantly toying with her simply because he was bored. But there was nothing much she could do about it. And Alucard was very awair of this and it humored him immensely. Thou some of the things he would say or imply, he truly meant. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain anytime she thought of those statements as joking with her. But he couldn't help but tease her all the time. She was too gullible!

Once again time went by and a man named Pip Bernadette came into the picture and things got a little more complicated. Seras was his main goal. Whether it be to hit on her, or genuinely help her out. You could say he fell head over heels for her. But once again, Seras thought of his gestures to be nothing more than pranks. Or at least she hoped they were.

Seras was in a little bit of a rut. She found herself daydreaming of both guys quite a lot. She thought that maybe she liked them. But then she would question her sanity. Very understandable considering that on one hand, you have her MASTER! To whom is more on the sadistic side. On the other you have a HUMAN, who is completely perverted! But she did find a redeeming quality to both. It was a real bother.

And thus the battle begins!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I solute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will come out when I have at least 15 reviews! AND THAT'S NOT ASKING FOR MUCH PEOPLE!!!!! So please R&R!_

_P.S.: I had to do some major editing because **SOMEONE **didn't like the way I spelt and was starting to scare the undead life right out of me! So please ignore the fact that everything is now spent semi-correctly! Thanks for your everlasting patience!!!  
_


	2. Alucard's Painful Tears

**_Welcome to my sadistic imagination!  
Here it is...._**

**_(.:CHAPTER 2: Alucard's Painful Tears)  
~Alucard's P.O.V~_**

The rain was pouring down. Slithering drops found their way to Alucard's face. He seemed to be in a deep thought. But whatever he was thinking about, apparently it was a battle of wits and he was losing BAD!

"How in Satan's name did this happen? I'm the one who opened her to this new life and yet somehow that walking mean seems to be taking her away! I'M LOSING TO WALKING, TALKING FOOD!!! I must be going insane. That's the only explanation to all of this." Alucard started muttering to himself.

"Ow great. Now I'm talking to myself! Now 'just great!'" He muttered louder.

'Look what you do to me. Cant you tell that I long for your touch? Do you even realize that while I lay asleep in my coffin, all I can dream about is the feeling of your embrace that is sure to never be experience? You drive me insane. And I love it! I don't know what I would do without you! But I know exactly what I would do without the playboy.'

Alucards thoughts have been getting out of hand lately but he does nothing to control them. Its not until hes about to murder the dude, or start to hug Seras that he finally realizes what hes about to do and stops.

Alucard is slouching off to the right side of the luxurious stainless steal chair he was sitting in. The chair was decorated with silver bullets and covered in red silk stuffed is soft feathers. While he himself was sadly covered up with the usual clothing. A blood red cloak, black tux, black boots, blood red hat, and last but not least, orange glasses.

He had a pale white complexion with razor sharp teeth. He was very tall, thin, and muscular with broad shoulders. His eyes glowed red with rage and depression. Boredom clearly plastered on his face along with that phony grin.

The only thing out of the ordinary in this image would have to be the delicate red, bloody tears that escape constantly from behind those glowing red eyes. Welling up from behind that perfect face.

Tears that he would never let anyone see. Tears that hurt more than a mere bullet threw his heart. Tears that hurt more that being decapitated over and over again.

Tears that were shed for the one he truly loved and held close.

Seras Victoria.

He would have her. He would make sure that he would be victor in this little, mediocre fight. The battle ground lay waste in the middle of Hell. While the one standing in the middle of the ring is him. The Devil himself.

It would matter not if the food were to summon a thousand angels to his aid! He will simply close the gates to the underground community before they had a chance to receive his pleas for help!

But he would not be happy with a quick death. No. It had to be slow and painful. Painful to the point were he would be begging to be killed!

But at that moment, and image of a sad and crying Seras crept its way into his mind. That would most likely be the face that would be given to him when he delivers the final blow.

No. He could not risk that happening. He would have to think up another plan.

And soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I salute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will come out soon i hope. And I know i said 15 reviews but i got tired of waiting and got bored again..... sorry it was all Alucard's view but i think ill do it think way. P.o.v by p.o.v. I'm to lazy to slice up p.. PLEASE R&R!_

_P.S.: Once again, major rewrites. This time, they're in advance. Was afraid to be scared to the point that my unbeating heart may **RESTART**!!!_

_ ~Once Again, Thanks For You Patience With Me~  
_


	3. French Love Dead Love

_**Welcome to my sadistic imagination!  
Here it is....**_

_**(.:CHAPTER 3: French Love. Dead Love.)**_

The lone french man paced around his quarters in his briefs. The day's events unfolding before his eyes. Pondering what is soon to come. Unsatisfied at the battle about to commence. He was closing his eyes as he began to slow in pace.

'_Damn it all! How could I let that damn leech near my dear Mignonette?! How could I even let him CONSIDER taking her as his bride?!' _He was ready to scream these words as loud as his lungs would allow, but he subconsciously to into note the consequences of that action and managed to scream them in his head. Thus causing an awful bad headache.

He continued to pace back and forth. His reddish-brown braid flowing behind him as if acting as his cape. His dark brown eyes filled with mourn, worry, hate, resentment, and most of all, loneliness. Oh how he wished his Mignonette would come and cure him of this horrid disease. Just holding her tightly in his arms would do wonders! Alas, that is just another fantasy that would never be allowed to become reality.

"_Mignonette." _He whispered as tears began to well behind closed eyes. Slowly they began to descend. One by one they would slide down his perfectly sculpted face. Just to drop noisily upon balled up hands. This surprised the french man. He would never allow himself to shed a tear. Confusion seemed to dominate his feelings. Allowing him to forget his problem. If only for a moment.

Captain Pip Bernadette slaked over to his bed and gracelessly plopped onto his bed face first into his pillows. Pillows he used to smother his tears and sobs with. The familiar hot pink pillow case brought his great comfort. Even though it was given to him by Seras as a birthday prank. He highly doubted that she meant to bestow upon him, the power of Zeus. Well, the confidence of being Zeus anyways.

Now he was no longer sad. But rather, mad. Infuriated even! Not only was he sulking like a tiny child deprived of his favorite toy, but he was allowing this enemy the power over him! He was at an unfair disadvantage and he was MOPING?! He was her master! She had to follow his orders! Share his feelings and thoughts damn it!

'_But she doesn't always follow the orders and tasks given to her by her master.'_ The thought quickly flashed into his thoughts. Making him smile. Both evilly and comfortingly. He still has a chance. But how should he go about it?

If he made any wrong move, he would end up losing her for good. But if he played his cards right, he could be taking the high road. Bringing his Mignonette with him! Leaving her hellish 'master' below and far behind.

"_That parasite must understand the situation." _He said aloud with a visible smirk on his face. He had finally managed to stop moping around. Doing nothing productive wouldn't be helpful. He would win. He had every confidence in such an outcome.

He was very aware that the blood sucker had been listening to everything he said. But he still had no power to enter his thoughts. This knowledge just made his smirk grow wider.

His little happy rant was cut short by a sudden wrapping at his door. But when he went to open it, he was met with an unexpected surprise.

Sir Integra Hellsing stood behind the door frame to his own world. She was only partially surprised to find Pip in his boxers.

"_**Captain Bernadette, I wish to have a word with you. I request your company in an hour. I shall **__**meet you in the flower garden for tea." **_She said while smirking at his shock induced state. She never made personal visits. Especially to him nor any of his men. Especially him!

_** 'Let's see him recover from THAT look in only an hour. If he doesn't, I'm having Walter take snap shots of it for our Christmas cards!' **_Sir Hellsing thought with sour amusement.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_** MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _Sorry that it took me a while to write this. I don't really think I did that great of a job. But then again, I rushed threw it, so it could have been worse. OH WHO AM I KIDDING!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!_

_Please R&R. I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm trying for tomorrow! So remember, every comment counts! _

_ With love (remorse),_

_ Me. _


	4. Baffling Jealous Tears

_**Welcome to my sadistic imagination!**_

_**Here it is...**_

_**(.:Chapter 4: Baffling Jealous Tears.)**_

Seras Victoria was wondering about in the flower garden when she sensed the presence of both Sir Ingergra, and... PIP?! She had to be mistaking Pip for her master! She had to be! She just HAD TO BE!!!

Curiosity got the better of her, so she felt that she must track them down and confirm her suspicions! That would be the only thing that could sooth her heart and mind. She followed Sir Integra's sent to a well hidden table in the middle of a rosy maze.

It was mildly easy to track her in the dark. With or without her night vision. But her eyes proved useful to spot Sir Integra and her guest. But why on Earth would she meet someone in a romantic maze in the middle of the night?

When the second shadow turned, she spotted reddish brown hair, an eye patch, and a breath-takingly beautiful face. It WAS Pip! But that would mean.... they were on a DATE?! Bu...bu..but, why with Pip! HER PIP! Wait... WHAT?! She shook the thought out or her head. She didn't want him!

For some (*cough cough... jealous...cough cough*) reason,she seemed to get restless. Wanting to go up to them and forcibly drag Pip back to his room and lock him there forever. But then again, she always got this way anytime she would see Alucard near his master. So she figured this was a normal reaction. But she still hated it! The only thing helping with the feelings for her master is knowing that Sir Integra did not return the affection.

But Pip was most definitely NOT he master. He was shorter, weaker, somewhat smarter, more perverted, and to top it all off, he was NOT a vampire! He was HUMAN! Someone

She was suddenly filled with dread. But why? He was allowed to live his own life. She has no right to interfere. But she couldn't help but imagine them as a couple. Intergra and Pip. It went shivers down her spine.

At this point, she was sitting in a corner of the labyrinth with her knees tight against her chest. Chin tucked in between them. Not really listening to their conversation, or his approach.

_'Eh?' _The french man thought. _'Eh, why in my goddess of the night doing curled up into a corner? Alone?'_ His thoughts were both concerned and perverted.

He couldn't finished his thoughts fast enough. Without warning, crimson red tears started to streak down Sera's face. Even though her expression was blank and distant.

He sighed in defeat and sat down next to her. Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. This made her cease and diciest her crying.

Unannounced to himself, he began to her back, following down her spine, cupping her butt...

"_Pervert!!!"_ Seras screamed before slapping his face hard enough to send him threw the bushes. Literally!

Seras was now blushing. She actually enjoyed it. But she would never tell him that.

_'Let's let him live with the guilt for a while.'_ She thought, grinning to herself. Oblivious to the pair of sad and entertained, red eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I salute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 will come out soon I hope. And I know i said 15 reviews but i got tired of waiting and got bored again..... sorry. It was Alucard's fault!_

_P.S.: Once again, major rewrites. This time, they're in advance. Was afraid to be scared to the point that my unbeating heart may **RESTART**!!!_

_~Once Again, Thanks For You Patience With Me~_


	5. Was That Real!

_**Welcome to my sadistic imagination!**_

_**Here it is...**_

_**(.:Chapter 5: Was that real?!)**_

On the way back to her room, Seras was oblivious to the dark figure trailing behind her. Following her back to the solemn room. The only thing that could be heard the the lengthening hallways was the crashing sound from the loud stomping of the fledglings heavy boots.

Seras sharply turned toward her door, turned the knob, and threw the metal off to the side. Almost hard enough to throw it off it's hinges. As she continues stomping into her room, behind her the door that was ajar a moment ago now shut closed. Lightly. Tightly.

Without a sound, Alucard materialized right before her eyes. For about 3 seconds Alucard just stood there. Staring into her eyes until he noticed the trails of dry red blood staining the corners of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. It smelt fresh.

Seras was about to turn and run away from her master. She had already turned away and took the first step away from him. But that's as far as she got before he firmly grasped her wrist, holding it in mid air, and snaked his free arm around her waist.

Swiftly the No-Life King swept the scared little fledgling off her feet and pressed her delicate body firmly against his cold, stone hard chest. The only thing keeping Seras from shivering was her master's heavy blood red coat. He wasn't even wearing him regular black suit underneath.

Alucard bent over and whispered into him servant's ear.

_"What happened? Who did this to you? Who made you cry? Who am I to kill Seras Victoria?"_

His voice was concerned, agitated, and somewhat amused. But she couldn't help but shiver slightly when he pretty much moaned her name into her ear. His warm breath lingering on her skin. His cold touch burning into her skin.

Alucard's grasp loosened as his chest began to rumble. A low seductive chuckle escaped his lips.

_"I am being summoned. Upon my return I expect an answer Seras."_

Just as unexpectedly as this contact between the two of them came about, it disappeared. Leaving a confused Seras on the floor where she stood just moments before. She no longer had the strength to stand, thus she feel to her knees.

_"What just happened?"_ Seras mumbled.

Alucard's chuckle echoed in her now empty head.

* * *

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I salute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 6 will come out soon I hope. And I know i said 15 reviews but i got tired of waiting and got bored again..... sorry. It was Alucard's fault!_

_P.S.: Once again, major rewrites. This time, they're in advance. Was afraid to be scared to the point that my unbeating heart may **RESTART**!!!_

_~Once Again, Thanks For You Patience With Me~_


	6. Seras's Poem to Alucard and Pip

_**Welcome to my sadistic imagination!**_

_**Here it is...**_

_**(.:Chapter 6: Face the Facts)**_

Slowly Seras began to rise up onto her feet. Her pale yellow uniform have been torn to shreds by the branches and twigs along with the grass stains. Once Seras noticed these stains she let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like I'm going to have to throw this one out too. Oh well." She whispered to herself while looking herself over in her dresser mirror.

Hastily opening one of the drawers, the neutral feeling fledgling pulled out a silk black tank top and a pair or hot pink cotton, string bikini panties. As soon as she had the clothing in her fist she made her way into the shower.

The shower was covered in tiles. The ceiling, floor, and walls were all checkered with pale blue and titanium white squares. It was about the size of one you would find in a locker room. Shower heads lined the top of the large square area.

Seras walked around the room, turning on all the heads to fully hot. As she waited for the steam to start to become visible, she slowly began to peel out of her torn and stained uniform. As soon as the water was hot enough, she stepped into the middle of the shower where she aimed the heads.

Seras took her time washing her body. Almost and hour and a half later she slowly walked toward the heads, turning them off one by one. Their chrome finish reflecting her eyes. It came as a surprise when she not only saw that her skin had paled more than ever before, but her eyes shone more crimson than she thought possible. Not ever her master's eyes were this red.

Quickly the frightened blond vamp. fled the bathroom, snatching her pink fluffy towel on the way out. As she rescued her fresh and dirty uniform, she managed to wrap the towel around her chest. It covered only half of her huge chest and cut off at her upper thighs. Exposing her smooth, pale legs, and cleavage.

Swiftly slamming the door closed behind her, she fell back against her bed. Legs hanging off the side, arms resting at her sides, and her clothes spread out on the foot of the bed. She was breathing heavily and resting slightly when she heard two separate sets of fists were heard knocking violently against her door.

"Darn it." She mumbled.

"Don't be saying that to your master slave!" He said in an amused tone, but anger was underlying every word.

Alucard had materialized right in front of her. The knocking on her door calmed down but continued.

With a swift movement Alucard waved his hand elegantly and opened the door. Pip fell face first onto the cold concrete floor. Seras was shocked. Most of all, the two men she seemed to have enfatuations with, were both now standing side by side right in front of her.

All while she was in nothing more than a small towel, and while water still dripped from the strands of her golden hair, trailing down her perfectly pale, clear skin.

"What am I to you?!" Both Pip and Alucard echoed loudly simultaneously. Both holding up a pure white envelope with each of their name written in script. Both written in blood.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I salute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 7 will come out soon I hope. And I know i said 15 reviews but i got tired of waiting and got bored again..... sorry. It was Alucard's fault!_

_P.S.: Once again, major rewrites. This time, they're in advance. Was afraid to be scared to the point that my unbeating heart may **RESTART**!!!_

_P.P.S.: If you have any ideas on any new endings for this story, I would love to hear from you! I'm not too sure how I want to end this...  
_

_~Once Again, Thanks For You Patience With Me~_


	7. Face the Facts

_**Welcome to my sadistic imagination!**_

_**Here it is...**_

_**(.:Chapter 6: Face the Facts)**_

Slowly Seras began to rise up onto her feet. Her pale yellow uniform have been torn to shreds by the branches and twigs along with the grass stains. Once Seras noticed these stains she let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like I'm going to have to throw this one out too. Oh well." She whispered to herself while looking herself over in her dresser mirror.

Hastily opening one of the drawers, the neutral feeling fledgling pulled out a silk black tank top and a pair or hot pink cotton, string bikini panties. As soon as she had the clothing in her fist she made her way into the shower.

The shower was covered in tiles. The ceiling, floor, and walls were all checkered with pale blue and titanium white squares. It was about the size of one you would find in a locker room. Shower heads lined the top of the large square area.

Seras walked around the room, turning on all the heads to fully hot. As she waited for the steam to start to become visible, she slowly began to peel out of her torn and stained uniform. As soon as the water was hot enough, she stepped into the middle of the shower where she aimed the heads.

Seras took her time washing her body. Almost and hour and a half later she slowly walked toward the heads, turning them off one by one. Their chrome finish reflecting her eyes. It came as a surprise when she not only saw that her skin had paled more than ever before, but her eyes shone more crimson than she thought possible. Not ever her master's eyes were this red.

Quickly the frightened blond vamp. fled the bathroom, snatching her pink fluffy towel on the way out. As she rescued her fresh and dirty uniform, she managed to wrap the towel around her chest. It covered only half of her huge chest and cut off at her upper thighs. Exposing her smooth, pale legs, and cleavage.

Swiftly slamming the door closed behind her, she fell back against her bed. Legs hanging off the side, arms resting at her sides, and her clothes spread out on the foot of the bed. She was breathing heavily and resting slightly when she heard two separate sets of fists were heard knocking violently against her door.

"Darn it." She mumbled.

"Don't be saying that to your master slave!" He said in an amused tone, but anger was underlying every word.

Alucard had materialized right in front of her. The knocking on her door calmed down but continued.

With a swift movement Alucard waved his hand elegantly and opened the door. Pip fell face first onto the cold concrete floor. Seras was shocked. Most of all, the two men she seemed to have enfatuations with, were both now standing side by side right in front of her.

All while she was in nothing more than a small towel, and while water still dripped from the strands of her golden hair, trailing down her perfectly pale, clear skin.

"What am I to you?!" Both Pip and Alucard echoed loudly simultaneously. Both holding up a pure white envelope with each of their name written in script. Both written in blood.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER**_: _I'm sorry that the beginning turned out so bad! -_-! I really would like to blame my boredom. But thanks to those who put up with me and decide to review! So I salute to you! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 7 will come out soon I hope. And I know i said 15 reviews but i got tired of waiting and got bored again..... sorry. It was Alucard's fault!_

_P.S.: Once again, major rewrites. This time, they're in advance. Was afraid to be scared to the point that my unbeating heart may **RESTART**!!!_

_P.P.S.: If you have any ideas on any new endings for this story, I would love to hear from you! I'm not too sure how I want to end this...  
_

_~Once Again, Thanks For You Patience With Me~_


End file.
